


Homeward Bound by Rhea314

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Going home.





	Homeward Bound by Rhea314

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homeward Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140027) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [Homeward Bound by Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/works/140027)  
**Length** : 0:11:48  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Homeward%20Bound%20by%20Rhea314.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
